


The Animal Inside Of You

by GeeksLoveToo



Series: Animal Inside [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeksLoveToo/pseuds/GeeksLoveToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kurt Hummel is an Omega looking for his mate. Eventually the bullying pushes him into transferring schools. He switches to Dalton Academy where he meet his mate, Blaine Anderson. They mate and it is pretty awesome.<br/>Word Count: 2200+<br/>Notes: Kurt and Blaine are both the same age and are in their senior year. Kurt and Blaine never met before Kurt transferred. See the end for the rest of the notes. </p><p>I don't own these characters but the idea is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Animal Inside Of You

Kurt Hummel knew he wasn't the only male Omega to exist in the world. He had seen them on the television and in magazines. He saw them on Broadway posters and heard about some in the news. But Kurt also knew that he was the only male Omega in Lima. And because of this he was constantly teased and bullied. For as long as he can remember, Kurt would be called rude names.

Things got worse by the time he reached senior year. It was mostly because Kurt was proudly out of the closet and lots of people knew that. Kurt refused to change who he was just because of some moronic jocks called him names. They threw him into dumpsters and lockers, dumped slushies on his head, and there were even the few unfortunate time where they threw pee balloons at him. And nailed his lawn furniture to his roof.

Kurt was always happier and safe from the bullies when he was in Glee club. Sure, he got teased even more but no one could touch him while he was in the band room. Kurt was known to use that to his advantage. There weren't any Omegas in the Glee club. Kurt was the only one. All the rest of the New Directions were just wolves.

But there were problems with the New Directions too. The biggest was romance. There had been too many times when two people thought they were mates and caused drama. Yes, everyone had a soul mate out there somewhere. Once you looked into your mate's eyes, you would know that he/she was yours. Tina and Mike were soul mates. Rachel was thoroughly convinced that Finn was her mate. Everyone knew better than to argue with her, despite how wrong she was.

Kurt was still waiting to find his soul mate. There weren't any boys at McKinley that were his mate. Kurt had looked. But there was a boy named Dave Karofsky. He was one of those big, smelly, jocks that hunted Kurt down everyday to wash his face with a slushie. Kurt never missed the looks he gave him. And the forced kiss in the locker room was obviously a sign that Karofsky liked him. But Kurt would rather wear penny loafers than date him!

But eventually the bullying became too much for Kurt. He had heard about this school, Dalton Academy, that was near his home. Kurt had driven past it a few times. He told his dad and Burt and Carole had agreed to let Kurt switch to keep him safe. Burt had been more than furious when he heard about Karofsky kissing Kurt. Carole had calmed him down, using her bond as his mate to help him relax. 

Soon came Kurt's first day at Dalton. It was a Friday, which he complained about. But that was the soonest he could get out of the shit hole known as McKinley. He had made it through the day and was looking forward to going home and resting. Tonight was Family Dinner Night and Kurt couldn't miss it. Kurt found himself caught up in a rush of boys heading towards the Warbler's rehearsal room. Kurt had wanted to join but was worried about not fitting in. Besides, he didn't want to rush his first day.

Kurt reached out and grabbed a boys shoulder when he stumbled on the staircase. The boy stopped a step below him, turning around to look at Kurt. Their eyes met and Kurt's breath came out in a rush. The most handsome boy he had ever seen was standing before him. His eyes were a beautiful gold color, his hair gelled back but Kurt could see that it was naturally curly. There was a dominance in his stance, a sign that he was an Alpha. And Kurt could smell it; smell the dominance radiating off of the stranger.

“I-I... uhm. Hi.” Kurt said. He mentally slapped himself. But the boy simply smiled, whispering his own greeting.

“Um, I'm new here and I was just wondering what the hustle was about.” Kurt said.

“Oh! Well everyone is going to see the Warblers perform. Someone should have told you. My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson.” He said, sticking his hand out to shake Kurt's. Kurt shook it, heart hammering at the touch.

“Kurt Hummel.”

“Well, Kurt, come with me.” Blaine said. Together they ran through the halls and Blaine had wooed Kurt with the Warbler's performance of Teenage Dream. After that, Blaine had led Kurt to his dorm room, claiming that he wanted to talk to him about classes. Kurt knew he should have left and gone home, but something about this boy made him follow. Kurt's heart quickened whenever he looked at Blaine.

The door shut behind them and Kurt swallowed when he heard Blaine lock it. He looked down at his hands, waiting for Blaine to say something. Blaine moved over to his bed, sitting down and kicking his shoes off. Kurt realized that it was a single room, the only people in the room being the two boys. And Kurt couldn't help but realize just how thick the walls were.

“You know, you're the first person to ever transfer on a Friday. You're strange.” Blaine started. Kurt pinched his middle finger to keep from sassing back. Blaine continued. “But, you're also cute. Kurt, please tell me you felt something when you looked at me.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine and noticed how close he was. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's bag, setting it on his desk. Kurt was shaking at the realization that he was looking at his mate. He nodded frantically, suddenly wanting Blaine so much closer.

Blaine closed the space between them, lips landing on Kurt's. Kurt moaned into the kiss, hand reaching up to grab Blaine's blazer. Kurt's waist was being held by Blaine's hands, dangerously close to sinking into his pants. Kurt moaned Blaine's name, letting his smooth tongue into his mouth. Blaine licked into the warmth, learning all the ridges and bumps.

Kurt's blazer was shoved down his arms and onto the floor. Blaine slowly started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Soon his pale skin was exposed and Blaine was so close to leaping at his gorgeous mate. Blaine dropped his shirt to the ground. Kurt's skin was perfect in Blaine's eyes. He kissed down to his chest, nipping lightly before claiming his mouth again.

Suddenly Kurt was pulled tightly to Blaine. Kurt whined into his mouth, arms flying up to wrap around Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bed, dropping him down carefully.

The air was thickening with the desire that radiated off of the two teens. Blaine's shirt came off first, thrown to where Kurt had dropped his own. Kurt's shoes and socks followed, Blaine's socks meeting them soon after. Eventually the two boys were left in only their boxers, cocks hard and rubbing deliciously.

Kurt moaned, head thrown back and Blaine mouthed at his neck. He nipped Kurt's sweet spot, causing a delicious heat to spread through him. Kurt shuffled around to get more comfortable before Blaine pressed him into the mattress, fingers trailing down to Kurt's waistband.

“Can I?” he asked. Kurt nodded, a breathy 'yes' falling from his lips. Kurt moaned at the cold air hitting his hard cock. He reached for Blaine's waistband, boxers falling to pool around his ankles. As Blaine crawled on top of Kurt, they fell onto the floor. Kurt moved up so that his head was pillowed and Blaine was hovering above him.

Kurt could feel his fingers down near his ass, at his entrance that was already wet, shoving two fingers into Kurt. Kurt gasped, clenching down and moaning. Blaine fucked him open with his fingers a few times before adding a third finger. Kurt could feel himself leaking slick, his muscles stretching rapidly to accommodate Blaine's fingers. Kurt could feel how right this moment was, how perfect their mating would be.

Blaine suddenly pulled his fingers out of Kurt, leaving him whining for more. But then the emptiness was replaced with the head of Blaine's cock, slowly pushing into Blaine. Kurt whimpered at the so good feeling. Blaine kept sinking in, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside Kurt's body. They both stopped for a second, breathing in each other.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine neck, ankles locking together at the small of his back. Blaine began fucking into Kurt, hard thrusts that made the most amazing sounds falls from his lips. Kurt could tell that he wouldn't last very long, he was a virgin after all. Blaine fucked into him a few more times before Kurt could feel the base of his cock swelling. Kurt moaned, the swell confirming that Blaine was indeed an Alpha. Only an Alpha would knot and only an Omega would create slick; another sign that they were made for each other, needing each other to reach full arousal.

With each thrust, the swell would stretch Kurt a little more until it finally popped inside, locking the two boys together. Blaine moaned and came inside the Omega, coating his insides. Kurt keened, high and breathy, coming on their stomachs.

They were a panting mess, arms wrapped around each other. Blaine had carefully rolled them over so that Kurt was on top of him, Blaine's hands gently rubbing his back. Kurt slowly regained his regular breathing patterns. He breathed in the scent of his Alpha, felt his come leaking from his ass, so much in him that it was managing to escape from around Blaine's knot. It was slightly uncomfortable but Kurt was too tired to do anything about it.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, waiting for his knot to go down. They cuddled together for twenty-three minutes until they could pull apart from each other. Kurt got up and padded over to the bathroom attached to the room. It was nothing fancy, just a sink and toilet. Kurt grabbed a cloth, cleaning his thighs and stomach. He wiped out the come dripping in him as best as he could. When he finished, Kurt rinsed the cloth again before exiting to clean Blaine up. Blaine smiled up at his mate.

Kurt dropped the cloth on the ground before cuddling up to Blaine. Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest, Blaine's arm wrapped protectively around his waist. Blaine's sweat had caused the gel to loosen and some of his curls fell free, falling against his forehead. Kurt too had loose hairs, but he just couldn't find it in him to care at this point.

Blaine suddenly started sniffing at Kurt's collarbone, licking against it. Kurt pushed him away, reaching for the small mirror on Blaine's nightstand. There, against his skin, was Blaine's name written in what Kurt assumed was his writing. Kurt turned to Blaine, finding his name written in his own font.

“Mmm. My beautiful Omega.” Blaine said happily. Kurt snuggled back down.

“My Alpha.” Kurt sighed.

“You know, most Alphas and Omegas don't meet until their older. My father said that they meet when they're ready, when they're mature. I guess fate had other plans” Blaine said

“My dad probably won't be too pleased.” Suddenly Kurt flew up, eyes shooting to the clock on the dresser. The time '5:38' glowed red.

“Oh my god! He's going to kill me!” Kurt shrieked, flying up to throw his clothes on. Blaine sat up.

“Kurt. Kurt, baby, what's wrong?” Blaine asked. Kurt turned, pants halfway up his legs.

“I have to have family dinner tonight! I'm supposed to be home in twenty minutes!” Kurt said, shimmying his jeans up and pushing the button through the hole.

“Let me come with you. Its a Friday and Dalton students get the next week off. We have longer days that Lima students which means more days off. This week is some annual mating thing. Another reason I found it strange that you transferred today of all days. And I want to meet your dad. We did just mate. ” Blaine explained. Kurt halted his movements. Blaine wanted to come with him?

“I don't know if my dad will like that. I want you to come,” Kurt quickly said, noticing the hurt look on Blaine's face at the rejection. “but you would have to endure family dinner and my dad. I can't even imagine leaving you now.”

Blaine got up, helping Kurt with his jacket. He moved over to his dressers, pulling clothes out. “I'm going to come. I'd like to meet your friends and family. We could visit your school.” he said. Once Blaine was dressed, Kurt assessed his outfit.

Red jeans, black t-shirt (tucked in to his pants) and a red and black bow tie. Yep, Kurt had fallen for this boy even harder. The two quickly packed a bag for Blaine and let the office know where he'd be. The headmaster had congratulated the two and winked, much to Kurt's horror. They went to Kurt's vehicle, loading up the small suitcase. Blaine halted Kurt before he climbed into the driver's seat.

“No matter what happens with your dad, just know that I will never leave you. You're stuck with me forever, mate.” The wolf said, nuzzling where he knew Kurt's mark was. Kurt shuddered, gasping at the pleasure that shot through his body. Together they got in to the vehicle, driving towards Kurt's house. No matter what, the two were forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dooooooooone! I apologize if that sucked ass... but I tried dammit! The title is probably pretty stupid. But I used a line from the song Animal that Kurt and Blaine sang in the season 2. That song is what inspired this story. I was seriously listening to the song on repeat and was like “Holy shit! I could use this for a story about Kurt and Blaine being werewolves and fucking!” 
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one shot but I realize I suck at endings and you guys probably would like to know Burt's reaction, the Glee club's reactions and stuuuuff. So I might do another few chapters with this story. So, if you want more, let me know! Also, I will write any Klaine one shot that you want. There may even be a few, like this, that I will continue on with or do a really long one shot with. So if you're interested in that, leave a request on my Tumblr. I use it more often than anything else. But if you don't have Tumblr, leave a comment on my profile or something! I'm going to go before you hate me for leaving a long note! :D
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geekslovetoo


End file.
